


Something special between you and me

by old fics (Lothiriel84)



Series: My first headcanon [12]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/old%20fics





	1. I need you

_I need you_

_Like the flower needs the rain_

_You know, I need you_

_Guess I'll start it all again_

_You know, I need you_

_Like the winter needs the spring_

_You know, I need you_

_I need you_

Jane shifted on the couch and tilted his head to look at Lisbon – her hair shadowing her face as she was reading the file about their last case.

He smiled. He was pleased to see her completely relaxed in his presence. Until a few weeks ago she would immediately stiffen if he did as much as poking his head into her office. Quite rightly sometimes – he had to admit.

He had always enjoyed making her lose her temper, especially in the first times. He could tease her for hours, with the only purpose to see on her face that exasperated look he had come to know so well.

Then, somewhere along the way, he realized that he'd rather have her smile. He began treasuring those rare, precious moments.

That's how they unexpectedly found themselves bound by an odd kind of friendship, which managed to survive through the hardest moments.

Because Lisbon was the only person he really trusted – the only one he actually cared for, in his own way. And Lisbon couldn't help trying to protect him every time – even when she had plenty of reasons not to do it.

Both of them hurt by life, they could see each other's fragilities more clearly. Even understand them.

Things had slightly changed after Red John's arrest. Jane withdrew into himself – in order to avoid the burden of all those years suddenly overwhelming him.

And Lisbon… Lisbon just took care of him. She stayed at his side without pressing him to do anything. As only a sister could do. He had been grateful for that.

It was kind of ironic that he – who could read people's minds – never understood his real feelings towards her. Or, maybe, he unconsciously refused to acknowledge them. After the tragedy that had befallen his family, he simply couldn't afford to have something – or someone – to lose.

However, he was forced to face the truth when he actually came so close to losing her. In a split second – as Lisbon collapsed into his arms, shot by a bullet aimed at him – he understood.

He needed her. More than anything in the world.

There was no use trying to deny it.

At that moment he could only grasp at one single incoherent thought: _Please, let her live. I beg you._

That was the closest thing to a prayer that had ever crossed his mind. Surprisingly, his prayer was answered.

Then he discovered something even more amazing. Lisbon needed him too.

Suddenly he stood up and approached her desk. He laid his hand on her shoulder and gently caressed it with his thumb.

"Would you like some coffee?"

She smiled at the tenderness in his voice.

"You're reading me".

Jane shook his head and replied with a hint of amusement: "Anyone could have guessed that".

"Yeah", she admitted.

Her hand met his own, and their fingers entwined for a moment.

"I'm going to make your coffee", he murmured softly.

"Thank you".


	2. Almost unreal

_I love when you do that hocus pocus to me_

_The way that you touch, you've got the power to heal_

_You give me that look, it's almost unreal_

_It's almost unreal_

Teresa Lisbon curled up on the sofa as she watched Jane wandering through her apartment – as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

She felt dangerously near to sleep – partly because of the weariness she had accumulated through the whole week, partly because of the excellent dinner Jane had just cooked for her.

Closing her arms around her legs, she let that question slip out.

"Why me?"

Jane stopped drying up and joined her on the sofa. He knew exactly what she was asking – actually he had been expecting that question for a few weeks now.

His hand went to her face, and his fingertips gently brushed her cheek.

"Because you are my _Little Lisbon_ ", he whispered just before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Lisbon briefly considered if she should complain for that nickname, then she decided she had no intention to spoil the moment. She searched for his eyes and just waited for him to go on.

He gave her that special look – the one he reserved for her – so intense, and yet so kind and affectionate.

"You're the only one who always stayed right by my side, whatever happened. The one who trusted me even when you had no reason to. The one that went on fighting when I had already given up".

He entwined his fingers through hers, then brought them to his lips.

"You've been my guiding light. The one who caught me whenever I fell. The only reason than made me want to move on".

Lisbon snuggled towards him, burying her face in his shirt. Jane was silent for a minute, playing with a strand of her dark hair.

"What about me?"

She looked up and laid a hand on his chest.

"Maybe I have a thing for men wearing a three-piece suit".

Jane laughed – a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

"Or maybe you couldn't resist a challenge – especially an apparently hopeless one".

"Maybe", she murmured as she tilted her head and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.


	3. The miracle of love

_Cruel is the night_

_That covers up your fears_

_Tender is the one_

_That wipes away your tears…_

He woke up with a start, his breath uneven and his forehead covered in sweat. It took him a few seconds to register the familiar presence of Teresa, peacefully asleep against his side.

Then it had been just a dream. A horrible, frightening dream – yet nothing real.

He took a deep breath, and decided that a glass of water would do him good. He got up and silently made towards the kitchen.

He drank slowly, fighting with the lump he still felt in his throat. Finally he gave in, laid his glass on the table, sank into a chair and started to cry.

For years he had dreamed about Angela and Charlotte. About what he had made Red John do to them – out of his arrogance and stupidity. But now… now his nightmares were about Teresa.

He had always ended up destroying all that he touched. All that he cared for. He couldn't let that happen again with Teresa.

Nervously he stroked his hair. Maybe he shouldn't have married her. He had been selfish, thinking only about his own happiness. All right, even Teresa's happiness – but that wasn't the point. Not if a single word of his own could be enough to endanger her life.

"Patrick".

He lowered his head, hiding his gaze. He didn't want her to see him like this – as fragile and defenseless as a little child.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up".

Teresa went closer to him and laid her hand upon his shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing".

"That's not true", she replied calmly. Her fingers – warm and gentle – caressed him soothingly at the base of his neck. Then she wrapped him into her arms.

Jane surrendered and pressed his face against the soft fabric of Teresa's nightgown – wetting it with his tears.

"You had a dream about your wife and child, hadn't you?"

"No. I…"

He stopped, as if he suddenly realized what she had just said. Teresa was astonished to feel him laughing softly against her belly.

"What's up now?"

Jane heard a puzzled note in her voice and looked up at her. Despite the tears still lingering on his face, there was a hint of amusement in his eyes.

" _You_ are my wife, Teresa".

She was silent, completely taken aback – and not only by his unexpected change of mood. A month and a half after their wedding, she still hadn't got used to the idea of actually being Patrick Jane's wife. Well, she would have plenty of time to do that.

She smiled at him and placed a kiss on his forehead. She felt him relax as her lips touched his skin.

"Let's go back to sleep".


	4. Why worry

_Baby when I get down I turn to you_

_And you make sense of what I do_

_I know it isn't hard to say…_

The rain tapping against the window was the only sound in the office. They had no case at the moment, so Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho had left early that evening.

She threw a quick glance at Jane, lying on her couch and clearly lost in his own thoughts. And she knew exactly what he was thinking about.

Every year, as the anniversary of Angela and Charlotte's death drew nearer, Jane seemed to withdraw into himself. He became unusually silent, absent-minded – as if he was miles away from there. Teresa had always avoided interfering, letting him decide when he was ready to «come back between them», as Cho put it.

However, this time was different. Now that Jane was her husband, she didn't know what she should do. She wanted to hug him and let him understand that she would always be there to support him. Yet she did nothing, just kept on doing her paperwork.

She felt powerless and useless. And – above all – guilty.

When she and Jane got married, she had taken into account that he could somehow feel like he was betraying his late wife and child. She had never thought she could feel guilty about that too.

After all, they would never have met if Red John hadn't killed his family. Or, maybe, she would have passed him in the street someday – hand in hand with Angela and Charlotte – another one of the happy strangers she secretly envied when she saw them.

She became aware that she was crying only when a tear stained the report she was filing. Damn. She tried to dry it with her fingers, but she only made it worse. Great, now she had to write it all over again.

"Hey".

She gave a start. Jane had knelt beside her, and was gently cupping her chin with his hand. She hadn't even noticed that he had left the couch.

"Stop hurting yourself, Teresa. Please".

"I'm not…"

"I know what you're thinking about. It's written all over your face. Teresa, you can't blame yourself for what happened to my family. It was my fault, not yours. How could it be yours?"

He paused for a moment, then went on gently: "You cannot change my past. No one can. But you gave me the chance to start a new life. To be happy again. With you".

His lips brushed her hair. "Thank you".

"For what?", she asked, slightly puzzled.

"For everything".

 


	5. Touch the sky

_Yeah, when you smile_

_I'd crawl for miles_

_We'll touch the sky, honey_

_It's you_

_It's the little things_

_The little things_

_You do_

"Jane, would you mind listening to me?"

"I'm listening".

"Could you stop doing crossword?"

"This is a Sudoku. Crossword is too trivial for me".

Teresa crossed her arms and prepared to give him a lecture on his duties as a consultant. However, Jane was quick to prevent her from speaking.

"You have just given us a detailed account of the new case. The victim is a rich young man who comes from a very influential family. In the past he has been involved in gambling activities – horse races, poker, roulette. I'd bet on his business partner as the murder – and yet probably we won't find any evidence against him. He's too clever for that".

Teresa just shook her head.

"Come on, you know that I can pay attention to different things at the same time".

"Yeah. Next time you could also start a game of chess with Cho".

"I don't play chess with him", Cho interposed. Grace coughed as if she was trying to hide her laughter.

Ignoring them, Teresa went on: "To work, now. Rigsby and Cho, you'll go and talk to the family. Van Pelt, check on the financial activities of the victim. And also on those of his business partner", she added with a quick glance at Jane.

The latter ventured to ask: "What about me?"

"When you've finished doing silly mathematical games, we'll go and ask the victim's fiancée a few questions. She's not as blameless as she wants to appear".

"Sound interesting", Jane murmured – clearly meaning that he considered the whole thing insufferably boring.

She refused to pay any attention to him, and headed towards the kitchenette – obviously in order to revive herself with a cup of coffee.

As he completed his Sudoku, Jane smiled softly. He still couldn't keep himself from teasing Teresa – at least from time to time. Yet he had to admit that she had become quite good at frustrating his efforts.

He left the couch and joined his wife in the kitchenette.

As he dunked the tea bag in hot water, he paused to consider Teresa's steady movements as she brewed her coffee. The same movements she repeated every morning at home – her hair still tousled and her eyes full of sleep.

On an impulse he approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Patrick…", she warned him.

"Don't worry. There's no one in the office".

He placed a kiss just below her ear.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"What?", he replied absent-mindedly, smelling her sweet perfume – cinnamon and honey.

"Trying to annoy me".

"Mm".

"You deserve a punishment, you know?"

"Really? Which kind of punishment?"

Teresa freed herself from his embrace and quickly stole his cup of tea. Then, with a mischievous grin, she took it to her lips.

Jane's eyes sparkled with pleasure. He simply loved when she played some little prank on him. His gaze still fixed on Teresa's face, he took her cup of coffee and slowly sipped it.

Then, without warning, he ran out of the office – laughing like an excited little boy.

"First one who reaches the parking lot gets to drive", he shouted as he headed towards the stairs.


	6. You can do magic

_I never believed in things that I couldn't see_

_I said if I can't feel it then how can it be_

_No, no magic could happen to me_

_And then I saw you…_

"Be patient, Teresa. We've thrown the bait, our fish will swallow it sooner or later".

She said nothing, just clenched the steering wheel. Yeah, it was alright for Jane to speak of patience. It was her, not him, that Hightower called at least twice a day – in order to remember her that the Attorney General wanted them to close the case as soon as possible.

A week had passed, and they were at a dead end. She was sick and tired of it all, and if she was granted her wish, she would be just somewhere else – far away from Hightower, the Attorney General, and silly Governor's friends who chose to be murdered in the remotest spot of California

"Stop the car".

"What?"

"I said: stop the car".

"Why?"

She didn't mean to sound so rude. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Patrick. It's not about you. I'm very tired, and I've got a bad headache. Whatever it is, can't we leave it until tomorrow?"

"Trust me".

She sighed again, then pulled over.

"Alright. What are we going to do?"

"Just follow me".

He got out of the car and started walking towards the river. Teresa followed him, slightly shivering. The sun was setting, and the air was crisp – as if it came straight from the snow-capped peaks they could see in the distance.

Jane stopped on the river bank. As he saw her shivering, he took off his black coat and put it on her shoulders.

"Now close your eyes".

"Patrick…", she began wearily.

"Shush. Relax".

He placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Can you hear the sound of water flowing? Let it take away all your stress, all your weariness. Breathe. Look at the autumn leaves gently falling in the air: red, orange, yellow. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah", she muttered under her breath.

They were silent for a minute. Then Jane stooped, picked a pebble and threw it in the middle of the river.

"Not bad", Teresa commented. Then she chose another pebble, and threw it father than Jane's.

"I win!"

"Never", Jane replied, quickly rising to the challenge.

"I surrender", Teresa laughed in the end – her cheeks red and her eyes sparkling. Weariness and worries had momentarily vanished. Jane had for sure a magic touch as far as making her feel better when she most needed it.

She took his hands, and they felt ice cold.

"You're going to catch a cold. Let's go back to the car".

"It's worth it, if I managed to make you smile".

"Thank you, Patrick".

"You're welcome".


	7. At my most beautiful

_At my most beautiful_

_I count you eyelashes, secretly._

_With every one, whisper I love you._

_I let you sleep._

_I know you're closed eye watching me,_

_Listening._

_I thought I saw a smile._

It was Teresa who had insisted on watching that movie – even if she was very tired that evening. She managed to stay awake for more or less half an hour, then she just fell asleep against her husband's chest.

Jane smiled and switched the TV off. He couldn't care less about the movie. He'd rather look at Teresa – her eyes closed and a peaceful expression on her face, just like a little girl's. Maybe the little girl she had been a long time ago – before sorrows and responsibilities came to weigh on her shoulders.

He gently rocked her, placing a kiss on her forehead. Then another, and another one. On her eyelids, on the tip of her nose, on her slightly parted lips.

He held his breath for a moment. He felt as if he was holding in his arms something immeasurably fragile and precious. Something too good to be true.

Tentatively, he ran his fingers down her side, reaching for her belly. He stroked it slowly, familiar tears springing to his eyes. Tears of pure joy.

He nuzzled his chin on her dark hair, placing a soft kiss on her temple. Then he whispered fondly in her ear: "You're going to be a wonderful mommy, Teresa".

She moved in her sleep and sighed – as sweet smile touched her lips.


	8. Just the way you are

_Don't go changing, to try and please me_

_You never let me down before…_

"Maybe I should sell my car and buy a new one".

Teresa stopped drinking her tea – a beverage she had come to appreciate in the last few months, as she had had to give up coffee – and stared at Jane, obviously puzzled.

He couldn't really have said those words. Jane was far too proud of his old Citroën, and he wouldn't part from it for anything in the world.

Her husband went on – a hint of uncertainty in his voice. "After all, we shall need a bigger car when the twins are born".

So that was it. After the first months' excitement, Jane had begun taking his impending fatherhood far too seriously.

Teresa knew that this second chance at becoming a father was very important for him. Probably he was even a bit scared about it – after what had happened to his first daughter. Yet she didn't want him to feel he should change too much.

Of course she had no objection whatever against him being less rash than usual – maybe even avoiding running into needless danger. However, she knew the man she had married. She didn't need him to prove anything.

She had no doubt that – in his own peculiar way – Jane would be a wonderful father. As he surely had been to his little Charlotte.

She laid her teacup on the small table beside the sofa, and gently took his hand.

"There's no need for you to sell your beloved car. We could always use mine".

Their eyes met.

"Patrick, you don't have to do anything you don't really want to. I… we love you just the way you are", she added as she placed his hand on her belly.

He smiled – that sudden, warm smile he specially reserved for her.

"Then I'm the luckiest man in the world", he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.


	9. Beautiful dreams

_Beautiful dreams we had at night_

_All children have to dream at night_

_Eyes closed in sleep of innocence_

_Sandman had come to us alright…_

"Patrick, I'm pretty sure they'll keep on breathing even when you're not watching them".

He smiled. Teresa was right, of course. Yet he couldn't avert his gaze from those two little angels, fast asleep in their cribs.

Cautiously he touched his daughter's little hand, which instinctively closed around his finger. The emotion he felt was so intense that it took his breath away for a moment.

He still couldn't believe that all this was actually true. That he really had been given another chance at being a father. Honestly he thought he didn't deserve it, and yet he had promised himself that this time he would do anything in the world to protect his family.

Teresa gently rubbed her thumb on his shoulder.

"You know what I'm thinking?"

"What?"

"If they have you wrapped around their little finger now that they are barely three days old, I guess we'll have some trouble when they grow up".

Jane laughed softly and turned towards her.

"Really?"

"You bet".

He took her into his arms and muttered: "It could be fun".

"You wait until they are big enough to turn the apartment upside down, then you'll see how fun it is".

"Mm".

They were silent for a while, listening to their newborns' soft breath.

"Maybe we should go to bed while they are still asleep", Teresa pointed out at last.

"You're right".

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on each of the twins' forehead. Then he whispered: "Sweet dreams, my little ones".


	10. Wonderful life

_No need to run and hide,_

_It's a wonderful, wonderful life…_

As she opened her eyes she was dimly aware of something odd. She vaguely remembered lying down on the sofa – needing to relax a bit just before dinner. Now she was in her bed, and the alarm clock was reading nine o'clock in the morning.

There was no sign either of Jane or of the twins in the whole apartment. Finally she discovered a note on the table in the living room:

_Good morning, sleepyhead. I hope you enjoyed your beauty sleep. Yesterday evening you surely looked like you could use some. You fell asleep on the sofa, and I couldn't wake you up. Don't worry, the kids and I managed perfectly this night. Now we're going out for a walk, and maybe – if you're good – we'll buy something for your breakfast. I bet you're hungry, since you had no supper…_

_Love._ _Patrick_

Teresa laughed. Jane knew her so well.

She poured herself a cup of lukewarm tea, then sat on the sofa. Right at that moment she heard the front door opening, and she saw Jane pushing the twins' baby carriage.

"Hi! You finally woke up?"

"No, I'm still sleeping", Teresa joked, as she joined him and welcomed him with a kiss. Then she stooped over the baby carriage.

"Hello, little angels. Did you sleep well with your daddy?"

"Michael didn't want to go to bed", Jane replied, taking the little rascal in his arms. "However in the end we reached an agreement".

"Really? How?"

"Oh, we had a kind of man-to-man talk".

"Man-to-man? Patrick, he's barely a month and a half".

"So what?"

Teresa just shook her head and picked up little Mary.

"What about my breakfast?"

"Here you are", Jane announced triumphantly as he produced a paper bag – from which a delightful smell came.

"Muffins?"

"Blueberry muffins", he pointed out.

Teresa snatched the bag out of his hand, then ensconced herself again on the sofa.

"Do you really mean to eat all of them?", Jane teased her.

"Why not?"

"Don't you think that I deserve at least one?"

"Mm… I don't know". She addressed the baby she had in her arms. "What do you say? Should I give a muffin to your dad?"

Jane smiled. "Have I ever told you you're simply adorable, Teresa?"

"Sometimes. You can always repeat it, if you like".

"Only if you give me my share of the blueberry muffins. After all, I am the one who bought them".

"All right", she finally yielded, offering him the paper bag. "You can have one, that's all".

"Your mother always gets her own way", Jane murmured to his son. "Remember it".


End file.
